<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Anger and Angels by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971774">Of Anger and Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4'>l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels can be naughty, Anger can be fun, Crowley is weak, I dare you to touch it, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about that one time when Aziraphale made Crowley angry…on purpose!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Anger and Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley liked perverting things and making them a bit naughty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mostly because he got a thrill every time Aziraphale giggled when Crowley showed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His latest endeavor was the best one yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had hacked into the source code on Facebook and had some fun with the anger emoji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now instead of just frowning, it went through a whole range of expressions that made it appear as if it was giving an angry blow job to the little hand cursor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night when he showed Aziraphale what he had done, the angel was laughing like a fiend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And all night long, Aziraphale would tap on the angry face and giggle away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The giggles went away, though, when they got into a terrible fight about something, and Aziraphale stormed off in a huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was Crowley just couldn't remember having said anything to cause it! Why then was the angel the one allowed to have the dramatic exit?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This pissed him off tenfold, and he stormed into the back room of the bookstore to confront the maddening angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight he saw, though, stopped him in his tracks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was Aziraphale, lying naked on the settee in elegant repose grinning a bit too wickedly for an angel. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What in the bowels of Hades is going on here?!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I was thinking of what you made that emoticon do, and I suddenly wanted to know what a real angry blow job would feel like." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley gasped, "YOU GOT ME ANGRY ON PURPOSE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The innocent look on Aziraphale's face was completely contradicted by the angel's lack of clothes and the hard cock waving hello. "My dear demon, I have absolutely no idea what you mean. I would never do something as…evil…as that. But…" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale leaned back and wiggled the cock in Crowley's direction. "…since you ARE angry and I just so happen to have an issue of this very, thick, lusciously hard cock…well, I think it makes perfect sense for you to…take out your all your growly anger on it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley felt torn between wanting to teach the angel he couldn't be manipulated and wanting to be manipulated… over and over and over again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Decisions…Decisions! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was a demon to do?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The delicious sounds of Aziraphale's whimpers and moans soon filled the bookstore…just as Aziraphale's cum soon filled Crowley.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>